


Dating is Still a Battlefield

by Chesra



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesra/pseuds/Chesra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know you don't actually have to destroy city property to get my attention."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [约会亦战场](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621993) by [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda)



> haha I'm writing happy K fic because if I wallow in any more sadness I will explode. ALSO THIS OTP NEEDS MORE HAPPINESS AND PLAYFUL BANTER. dedicated to all my lovely friends who got me into K, I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME, and let's all try to get over the sadness. <3 YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.

\--

 

"You know you don't actually have to destroy city property to get my attention," Munakata tells Suoh Mikoto after the nth time they have a standoff in the middle of a field of broken glass shards and burned doors. It had been amusing the first time, to be called on to stop the rampaging Red King and his band of delinquents, but as time passed by the novelty wore off, and each HOMRA-related warning sign was met with a drawn out sigh.  
  
Suoh Mikoto smirks. "But this is a lot faster," he says. His clansmen are busy engaging Munakata's own, leaving the two Kings to have their usual banter away from everybody. After all, no one wants to get caught in a crossfire between the two Kings.

"If you're so insistent on a meeting, Suoh, you could simply ask for my number," Munakata says.

"Hmm." Suoh makes that knowing little sound that Munakata hates; somewhere between a drawl and a scoff, and altogether undermining. It's as if he's looking down on Munakata, and it galls him so. "But if I did call, you'd tell me you're busy."

"I am busy," Munakata agrees. "I don't really have the freedom to do this with you all the time, you know. I have a _job_ ," he adds with emphasis.

Suoh chuckles. "I know." He leans in to deliver a swift punch that Munakata gracefully evades. "That's why it's easier this way. I don't like to be kept waiting, after all."

"If you had any decency, you'd at least give me a day's notice," he says severely. "Some people keep schedules, Suoh."

"I'd rather not be just another date in your appointment book, Munakata."

Munakata rolls his eyes as he strikes at Suoh. "Ah, so you want to go on a date? If you wanted to ask me out, you could just say so."

"Would you even say yes?" Suoh retorts. His eyes are bright - he's already decided to take this battle seriously. Munakata sighs and readies his weapon; he can't afford to let his guard down around the Red King, no matter how easygoing their conversations are.

Their skirmish eventually ends with another destroyed building and a few wounded clansmen. Whatever purpose HOMRA has for starting this ridiculous fight seems to be achieved, because Kusanagi signals to Suoh, and Suoh slowly pulls away from their own fight. Munakata sighs as HOMRA members start moving away.

"Is it all right to let them go?" Awashima asks as they watch the Red Clan walk away from the battlefield.

"They haven't really broken any rules," Munakata replies, with just some slight annoyance. Beyond the destruction of city property, which was actually in the Red King's dominion, there have been no laws actually broken. SCEPTER4 had only been called in because of the Red King's presence. Of course, Suoh would have gotten them worked up for nothing. Honestly, next time Munakata's not going to bother appearing personally.

...Okay, he can't really do that because no one else can stand up to the Red King, but every moment he spends away from the office is another mountain of paperwork added on his desk. Suoh Mikoto is a cruel man who has no care for his desk job.

Munakata sighs and walks away. "I don't care if the Red King is there next time. Unless Suoh calls upon his Sword of Damocles, I will not be appearing on the field," he says to her as their team begins the trip back to the office.

Awashima nods as she keeps up with his steady pace. "He does seem to enjoy meeting you in battle," she says thoughtfully. "And...elsewhere."

Munakata regrets telling Awashima of all the times he's run into Suoh in all kinds of places - bars, public baths, theaters (the last had been unexpected, he'd never have pegged Suoh as a musical fan) - because now he can see that she's getting ideas.

He already has enough to deal with the rumor mill about SCEPTER4 only admitting young, nubile men into their fold. If he had his way he'd admit more women like Awashima. It's not his fault that the only screened applicants that make it all the way to his desk are men. He secretly suspects Awashima has something to do with it but he'd rather not ask.

They arrive at their headquarters without any further incidents, and Munakata settles himself for a hopefully tranquil week with his puzzles. His hopes are dashed, however, when just two days later, Fushimi knocks on his door.

Munakata looks up as their newest recruit enters quietly, looking bored as he always does. So far all he's been doing is grunt jobs, and he doesn't look pleased at all to be doing errands. Truth be told he's a brilliant young man, due to a promotion very soon, but Munakata thinks he should enjoy a bit more time working his way up. It builds character. "Suoh Mikoto wants to see you," Fushimi announces dryly.

Munakata blinks. "What?"

Fushimi gives him this look that would have made lesser men quake in fear. As Munakata is the Blue King, a thorny glare is nothing to him. "Suoh Mikoto," he repeats slowly, "is at the front gate of the building. Sir," he adds, though the tone is of forced respect.

Munakata pauses at that. "Then how would you know he's here to see me?"

The other man clicks his tongue. "Captain," he says, in a _this-is-really-obvious_ sort of tone, "there is no one else in this building that he would have any reason to see." Fushimi looks vaguely annoyed. "Also, he's carrying flowers."

Munakata actually opens his computer to check their security cameras if Fushimi's joking. As he had said, Suoh Mikoto is standing outside their gate, and he is carrying a bouquet of sunflowers. _Sunflowers._ Munakata's just thankful it isn't roses.

"He clearly adores you," Fushimi says flatly, before stalking out of the room without so much of a goodbye. Someone definitely has to teach that young man manners. Munakata glances at the security camera video once more; Suoh's staring straight up at it, with that characteristic lazy grin, so sure in his knowledge that Munakata's watching him. Munakata huffs and closes the window, and contemplates making Suoh wait there in vain.

But then again, Suoh is a patient man. He would likely lay in wait until Munakata leaves the building and then accost him. Munakata sighs and heads down to his fate.

The first thing he says when he's face-to-face with Suoh is, "When I said you could ask me out, I didn't mean you should show up at my workplace with flowers."

Suoh laughs and puts the bouquet over his shoulder. "What should I have done, then?"

"Perhaps give a call to my secretary," Munakata suggests. "You seem to have forgotten how busy I am. I don't have time for this, Suoh."

Suoh looks amused. "And yet, you're here."

Munakata sighs, because he has no answer to that. He looks at the sunflowers, and then at Suoh.

He sighs again. It is always a losing battle when he is against Red King. "I get off at eight pm," he finally says. "And I don't like spicy food. Also, you're paying if it's the first date." He gives Suoh a look, daring him to protest, but the other man just shrugs and then shoves the bouquet in his arms.

"Then I'll see you at eight," Suoh says, looking so self-satisfied that Munakata wants to say he signed up for overtime for the rest of the month just to spite him.

Then, unexpectedly, he leans in to give Munakata a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away, leaving Munakata half-frozen in shock in front of their gates.

Damn him, Munakata thinks angrily, raising his hand to touch his cheek. Everything is a battle and Suoh has just landed the first hit.

Munakata's definitely going to have to destroy all the evidence in the security cameras later.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay finally an update after forever. :)) this may only have 1-2 chapters left, I'm just working out the ending. But I promise it will be happy because I don't think I can read anymore sad Project K fics/doujins. (This is a lie; I thrive on angst. The things I do to myself. ;w;)

\--

 

At eight o'clock sharp, Munakata slips out of the SCEPTER4 building wearing sunglasses and a black turtleneck. It's amazing what being out of uniform can do - people who normally stand up in attention when he's around just pass him by. After all, they only see the uniform most of the time.  
  
Suoh, on the other hand, easily spots him from the other side of the street, where they had agreed to meet.  
  
The first thing he says once Munakata's within earshot is, "It's rare to see you out of uniform, Munakata." His lips are twitching; clearly an effort to hide a smile. In contrast, Suoh looks exactly like he always does. Munakata feels a twinge of irritation; he could have at least tried to dress up. It is a _date_ , after all.  
  
"It wouldn't reflect well on SCEPTER4 if I were to be seen dallying with the likes of you in a public setting," Munakata huffs. "You have no care for my public image, Suoh."  
  
"Hmm." Suoh grins, an indication that he has no care for anybody's public image, even his own. Munakata occasionally despairs of the Red King, if only because he's impossible to put to heel. Unless, of course, you were Totsuka Tatara. Munakata puts away that thought quickly - he's spent enough time worrying about what ulterior motive Suoh has for asking him out tonight. Even if they are together right now on false pretenses, Munakata intends to enjoy this evening.  
  
"Don't you feel a little vulnerable without your sword, though?" Even with just a quick glance, Suoh has already assessed him completely. Munakata smiles; there really is no letting his guard down when around Suoh Mikoto.  
  
"I'm sure I can take care of you without it," Munakata reassures him. "So where are we going?" Suoh is walking in a leisurely pace that Munakata finds welcoming. He falls into step with him as Suoh leads him to the heart of Shizume City. The streets are full of people, all engrossed in their own lives. Sometimes Munakata feels jealous of them - their petty concerns and problems. That time in his life has long passed. He has to live with the constant burden of being a King now.  
  
Suoh tugs at his wrist, breaking his reverie. "We're here."  
  
Munakata looks up to see the most expensive Italian restaurant in the city. He glances at Suoh's satisfied smirk; he is clearly expecting a reaction. Munakata sighs theatrically. "This isn't exactly where I'd imagined you'd bring me," he comments.  
  
Suoh shrugs. "It's the first date. I wouldn't want to disappoint."  
  
"I was half-worried you'd take me to HOMRA or a nearby bar," Munakata jokes as the maitre'd ushers them inside. Munakata is gratified to see a reserved table, tucked away in the corner of the restaurant. He would never have pegged Suoh as a man of taste, but then again the man is always surprising him.  
  
"It's too early to introduce you to the family," Suoh replies, his face straight, and Munakata nearly chokes on his sip of complimentary wine.  
  
Ignoring Suoh's look of amusement, Munakata opens the menu. The place is so fancy that the menu is in Italian. Even all the servers are Italian. Fortunately, he has a good grasp of the language - as does Suoh, as he is able to rattle off their order in a surprisingly good Italian accent once they've both chosen their meals.  
  
After their waiter leaves, Munakata casts a look at the other patrons. In comparison, they are both severely underdressed. Suoh in particular looks completely out of place, with his fur-lined coat and messy hair. Despite that, he still exudes charm and confidence. Far too many people are sneaking looks at their table, and it's not only because they are dressed differently. They may not know that Suoh is the Red King, but his Aura has always had a magical way of attracting people. You just couldn't look away from a man like him. And Munakata is no exception.  
  
He shakes his head ruefully. Munakata has always known that his attraction to people who had a complete disregard for following rules is fatal. He's been doomed the moment he laid his eyes on Suoh Mikoto.  
  
The worst part is that Suoh insists on being an enigma - even revels in it, most likely. Munakata has access to all of Suoh's records, thanks to SCEPTER4 connections; he can learn anything about Suoh's life if he chose, and yet knowing all of those facts were worthless when faced with the real person. Munakata never has an idea of what Suoh is thinking. He has his guesses but half the time they're wrong, and if there's one thing Munakata doesn't like, it's being kept in the dark.  
  
"So," he says as they wait for their food. "Why have you brought me out here?" Best to get straight to the point when it comes to Suoh.  
  
The man sitting opposite him shrugs. "Does there have to be a reason?"  
  
Munakata taps the menu. "You're paying an exorbitant amount of money just to impress me. I highly doubt you're doing all this simply for the pleasure of my company."  
  
"Hmm." Suoh curls his fingers around the wineglass stem, toying with it idly. "That's the problem with you, Munakata."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You always assume there's something going on." Suoh flashes him a smirk. "Maybe I just want to be with you; did you even consider that?"  
  
"Not even for a moment," Munakata replies instantly. "I'm a naturally suspicious man, after all. And you're the Red King. Surely a man like yourself has better things to do on a night like this."  
  
Suoh chuckles. "You're making this so difficult."  
  
"You could simply be honest with me," Munakata suggests. "And we wouldn't have to waste our time."  
  
"Is being with me really a waste of your time?" Suoh raises an eyebrow, affecting a hurt expression.  
  
"Every moment I spend away from work is time wasted." Munakata smiles sweetly as he swirls the wine in his glass. "And every moment I spend with you is time wasted as well as a headache."  
  
Suoh snorts. "I'm sorry if I make you feel sick, then."  
  
"I'll make sure to send you my hospital bill next time," Munakata tells him. Suoh gives him an amused smile. The servers arrive with their food, cutting their conversation short.  
  
The rest of the evening continues in the same vein. Munakata is a little horrified to realize how much he's enjoying this. Suoh's an exceptional companion - an excellent conversationalist who can keep up with his own barbed comments, and a man who genuinely understands his position. He hasn't felt this comfortable around somebody in ages; of all people, it is in the company of the Red King that he is able to relax, for once. Munakata wonders if he can let himself believe that Suoh's invitation for tonight is only meant in harmless fun. Perhaps he needs just as much time to relax, too.  
  
Why he'd choose Munakata for that purpose is beyond him; he has his adoring Clansmen, after all, so Munakata is forced to admit that his delusions are too good to be true. Of course Suoh has a reason for calling him out. He may put up an indifferent front but Munakata knows better. He's likely to say something after the meal, leaving Munakata with vaguely unsettled feelings as he cuts up his roast lamb.  
  
Eventually, they both finish their food, leaving only their half-empty bottle of wine. Munakata pours himself some as Suoh signals for the bill.  
  
Suoh watches him drain his drink. "Do you want to go somewhere after?" He asks suddenly.  
  
"I don't sleep with people on the first date," Munakata responds a little too quickly, and instantly regrets it. He pours himself another glass of wine to avoid having to expound on that unwise statement.  
  
Suoh leans back languidly. "So when do you sleep when them?"  
  
Munakata thinks, _after three bottles of alcohol and a frustratingly long day at work_. He doesn't want to admit that he's never gone out on a proper date; especially one like this. It's easier when someone just wants to sleep with him. There would be no need for any pretenses. And he still has no idea why Suoh has brought him out here - if he had wanted Munakata to sleep with him, there were less complicated ways.  
  
Suoh is smirking at Munakata's silence. "Please don't say you're planning to make me wait until marriage."  
  
"As if you'd ever get down on one knee," Munakata replies loftily. "And I wouldn't say yes, anyway. You'd be a terrible husband and you already have too many unruly adopted children."  
  
Suoh chuckles. "You'd love HOMRA if you gave them the chance."  
  
"You've made arsonists of them all, Suoh. I wouldn't trust you with kids at all."  
  
"Anna's turned out fine," Suoh protests.  
  
"She's an exception," Munakata counters. "You have no idea how many terrible manners you've taught to Fushimi. It's quite a piece of work to undo it."  
  
Suoh's expression says that Fushimi is no joking manner, and Munakata relents. "I'm sorry," he says, abashed. After all, Fushimi's switch to SCEPTER4 is only recent. Perhaps it had been too soon. "That wasn't proper of me."  
  
"Nah," Suoh says, casually taking a sip of his wine. "Fushimi has his own reasons for leaving."  
  
"Still. He was your clansman."  
  
"And he willingly went to you," Suoh says firmly. "That's his choice." An awkward pause descends on their table. Fortunately, the waiter returns with the check, and Suoh hands the man his credit card. Suoh turns to Munakata again once the waiter leaves. "You haven't answered my question."  
  
Munakata shakes his head. "You're a persistent man, Suoh Mikoto."  
  
Suoh shrugs. "I guess I just don't know when to stop."  
  
"I'm not so easily won over," Munakata says, but he can't help smiling.  
  
"I know." Suoh cups his chin in his hand, giving him his trademark infuriating grin. "Nothing's ever easy with you, Munakata."  
  
Munakata looks down at his empty glass, fighting the urge to pour himself more wine. He's not sure if he's already intoxicated or if Suoh's being even more suggestive than usual. Either way he's too tired to try to figure out whatever Suoh wants tonight.  
  
"I should go," he says abruptly. "I have work in the morning."  
  
Suoh frowns. Munakata is saved by the waiter appearing to return his credit card. Suoh signs the receipt, and Munakata moves to stand up.  
  
"Let me take you home, then," Suoh says.  
  
Munakata laughs. "I never would have thought you were such a gentleman, Suoh," he says, pushing up his glasses. "But you don't have to trouble yourself; I can take a cab."  
  
Suoh lets out a sigh of resignation. The two of them walk out of the restaurant. Munakata can still feel all the eyes watching them with a mixture of curiosity and jealousy, and murmurs a silent prayer of gratitude that no one is familiar with either of their faces in Shizume's elite social circles. Suoh accompanies him to the curb, where a cab promptly drives up in front of them. Munakata pulls the cab door open.  
  
"Good night, Suoh." Munakata pauses, turning to look at him in the face. Suoh is wearing an unreadable expression, and Munakata briefly regrets cutting short their evening together. "Tonight was…enjoyable." This time he's the one to kiss Suoh chastely on the cheek, and is rewarded by the sight of Suoh's eyes widening, even just for a fraction. Munakata quirks his lips up in victory.  
  
Then he slides in the cab and shuts the car door on Suoh's face before he can change his mind.


	3. three

Munakata is idly putting the pieces of his latest puzzle together when he hears a knock on his door. Instinctively he knows it's not going to be Suoh, but he still feels disappointed when his Lieutenant enters. Awashima walks up to his desk, and then stops halfway, startled by the vase of sunflowers on it. Munakata gives her a pleasant smile. "Is something wrong, Awashima-kun?"  
  
She stiffens and stands up straight. "Nothing, Captain," she says quickly, as she hands him the usual paperwork he has to look over. Her eyes slide to the flowers suspiciously.  
  
"They brighten up the room, don't you think?" Munakata asks, still smiling.  
  
Awashima shrugs, having no opinion on his room decor. She politely excuses herself, leaving Munakata to his puzzle. In his solitude, however, Munakata finds his own eyes being drawn to the flowers. He sighs and looks at his PDA.  
  
It has been three days since he has last seen Suoh Mikoto. It irritates Munakata that he's counting, but he can't help it. Surely the Red King would have the decency to at least get in touch. Munakata would have called him if he could; unfortunately, Suoh's number is not his contact list.  
  
He has never had a need for Suoh's number before. Whenever he has a message to send, he would usually tell it to Awashima, who could easily pass the message to Kusanagi, with how regularly they see each other. But now his message feels a little too personal to send through his second-in-command. Besides, he isn't quite sure how to word his message either; he has yet to make up his mind if he'd like to see Suoh again or not.  
  
He's still pondering on this when he returns to his office after their usual SCEPTER4 evening meeting, where he is greeted by the sight of Suoh sleeping on his chair, legs raised on the table. Munakata feels his pulse quicken.  
  
He strides to his desk and slams his hands down the table, effectively waking Suoh up from his nap. "You know, this counts as breaking and entering," Munakata says, leaning close.  
  
Suoh shrugs. "SCEPTER4 needs to work on their security," he says. Munakata rolls his eyes; no doubt Suoh is perfectly aware that no high-powered technology in SCEPTER4's grasp is strong enough to stop a King. He could lay waste to their entire building if he really wanted to.  
  
"You're incorrigible, Suoh Mikoto," Munakata scolds. "Now what business do you have here?"  
  
Suoh stretches and yawns. He catches sight of the sunflowers in the vase, and his face lights up. "You kept them," he says. Munakata pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"It would be a waste not to," he says loftily. "Also, you didn't answer my question."  
  
Suoh grins, and deftly takes Munakata's glasses away from his face. "Are you doing anything tonight?" he asks, ignoring Munakata's noise of outrage.  
  
An hour later, Munakata finds himself in the Shizume Aquarium, his glasses held hostage in Suoh's jacket. Despite Munakata's feeble protests, Suoh succeeds in dragging him out of the office, in exchange for his glasses.  
  
"Now will you please give me my glasses back?" he asks once they're through the line and into the aquarium itself, a little self-conscious at how he's tugging at Suoh. He can see fine without them, though objects in his field of vision are slightly soft and blurry. Suoh himself seems like a shock of red hair, and Munakata hates how can't see Suoh's expression clearly; this is a vulnerability he'd rather not let Suoh enjoy too often.  
  
Suoh, in response, steers him to the left, into a room surrounded by transparent glass windows. "Look, penguins."  
  
Munakata folds his arms. "I can't very well appreciate the sight like this, can I?" Suoh sighs and reluctantly hands him his glasses back. "Thank you." He puts them on and then blinks at the animals, touching the thick glass separating him from the penguins.  
  
"This is certainly peculiar," Munakata says.  
  
"What, you've never seen penguins before?"  
  
Munakata turns to look at Suoh, who's leaning against the glass in spite of the large sign posted on it saying otherwise. "Not this close, no. But then I've never had a particular need to see them, either." He gives Suoh a severe look; the Red King takes his hint and straightens up. "But I was actually referring to _your_ sudden need to see aquatic animals."  
  
"I've never gone to the aquarium before," Suoh responds. "Now seemed like a good time." Then he gets distracted and wanders off to where the sea otters are. Munakata sighs before trailing after Suoh.  
  
Truth be told, Munakata has never gone to the aquarium, either. The place is surprisingly beautiful; even soothing. Munakata gazes at the brightly colored fish on the other side of the glass, and thinks: this would be a terrible place to pick a fight with Suoh; they'd destroy the cages and flood the whole place.  
  
"I didn't know they had sharks here too," Suoh says, when Munakata finally catches up to him. He's mesmerized by the giant fish and their teeth. Suoh looks at the animals in the eye, with something like excitement reflected in them. Trust Suoh to only get worked up against anything that offered a challenge.  
  
"If you had bothered reading the brochure, you would know," Munakata tells him, waving the leaflet he had taken earlier at the aquarium entrance. Suoh gives him an exasperated glance. "Come on, there's an area with dolphins on the other side."  
  
They end up touring the the entire Aquarium, bickering all the way. Munakata almost wishes they had just gone on their separate ways and met up afterwards; Suoh has no interest on the animals he wanted to see, and vice versa. Every time Munakata thinks of punching him, though, he tells himself, _think of the animals_. They don't deserve the fate of being burned alive just because he got on Suoh's temper.  
  
Eventually, the aquarium reaches its closing time, and a few attendants hover around them nervously. Suoh has been locked in a staring contest with a manta ray for about five minutes; it would worry anyone. Munakata politely makes their excuses as he pulls Suoh away. "Well that was interesting," he murmurs once they've reached the exit. It certainly is a novel experience, one that he hasn't expected to share with Suoh Mikoto, of all people.  
  
"I wonder what else this place has," Suoh wonders out loud.  
  
Munakata raises an eyebrow. "We've seen the entirety of the aquarium, Suoh."  
  
Suoh shakes his head. "I meant the city."  
  
Munakata pauses. Now that he thinks about it; he hasn't seen much of Shizume City. He's visited most of the government buildings and a few bars downtown, but most of the time he's either at the SCEPTER4 office or out on the field. He is a busy man, after all.  
  
Suoh puts his hands in his pocket. "There's a fair at the city square next week," he says offhandedly. "We could go."  
  
"That all depends on my work schedule," Munakata says. The problem with a job that involves special phenomena is that special phenomena doesn't have a schedule. Munakata has experienced being woken up in the dead of the night to be called to an emergency meeting. The pay is good, but holidays are nonexistent.  
  
Suoh just smirks, and keeps walking. "See you then, Munakata," he calls, leaving Munakata with an unsettled feeling. It's almost as if Suoh has won something here, and they haven't even fought. Munakata hates the feeling of losing more than anything else.  
  
The following week is suspiciously devoid of any HOMRA activity, which is what usually takes up SCEPTER4's time and resources. Munakata drums his fingers on his table, a little restless. He has the poster of the fair guiltily tucked away in his drawer since Monday. He's heard several subordinates chattering about it, and was able to procure a copy with ease.  
  
The design is tacky, and promises all sorts of things, like clowns, exotic animals, and carnival rides. It sounds like a recipe for a total disaster, so Munakata heads there on Friday evening, if only to make sure HOMRA hasn't wrecked havoc at the event. Predictably, Suoh's waiting for him by a corner of the city square, smoking his cigarette. Munakata shakes his head wearily.  
  
"Please tell me your Clansmen aren't here," he says. "Because we've seen hide nor hair of them the entire week; I'm a little worried."  
  
Suoh shrugs. "Totsuka brought them here already two days ago," he says. "I think they're busy with something else tonight." He grins smugly at Munakata, and Munakata ignores the strange stirring in his stomach.  
  
"I see," he says. "If that's the case, I should be on my way home, then." He turns to go, and Suoh snags him by the wrist.  
  
"You're here already," Suoh says, his eyes glittering. "Might as well see what the fuss is all about, right?"  
  
Munakata contemplates saying no, if only to wipe the smug grin of Suoh's face. But then again, his suspicions of Suoh planning something worry him, so he agrees on the condition that Suoh pays for their entrance.  
  
Suoh wins several stuffed toys at the the shooting games; "For Anna," he explains, smiling, and Munakata feels torn between relief and disappointment. They both choose not to join the long line for the carnival rides; Munakata knows the thrill they offer could hardly soothe whatever passes for Suoh's idea of excitement. Munakata tries the food though, intrigued by the bright colors. Suoh looks amused.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sweet tooth," He says after Munakata finishes his caramel apple.  
  
"There are many things you don't know about me, Suoh," he replies. A parade of jugglers, fire breathers and other entertainers pass by, and they stand with the crowd, watching. A marching band follows, making loud banging music, and Munakata winces. The performance is nice, he acquiesces. It just isn't the kind of show he likes to watch.  
  
"We always seem to be going where you want to go," Munakata muses after the parade passes them by. The crowd of people had followed, leaving the two of them mostly alone near the confectionary stands.  
  
Suoh shrugs. "You never say anything."  
  
"Well, I want to go to an art museum next," Munakata informs him primly, dusting his jacket from the sticky cotton candy. "You could appreciate some culture."  
  
They go to the museum on Sunday afternoon. Suoh looks bored at the oil paintings, but perks up when they reach the modern art installations. Personally, Munakata finds some of them creepy, especially the ten foot sized rose dripping red paint. Still, it's nice to bask in the peace and order, without Suoh getting distracted by large predatory animals. Munakata buys souvenirs for his subordinates at the museum gift shop. Suoh takes one look at the things on sale and decides against buying anything.  
  
After that it's the theater showing of West Side Story next Thursday night, followed by dinner at the Munakata's favorite tea place. They get into a lively debate on the merits of the performers; Munakata had enjoyed the singing, Suoh, not so much. When Munakata looks up, half of the other patrons have scooted as far away from their booth as possible. They haven't even raised their voices or released their Auras, but the tension must have been obvious. Munakata tips thrice his usual amount in apology, and Suoh brings him to his place to continue the debate. Suoh eventually falls asleep, perched as he is on his own bed, and Munakata quietly tiptoes out to avoid waking him up.  
  
Suoh doesn't apologize for falling asleep on him - not that Munakata expects him to - but he does pay for their next meeting. They have an outdoor lunch at a French cafe, and then somehow Suoh manages to convince Munakata that a trip to the zoo would be fun. Suoh terrorizes all the lions afterwards; Munakata chuckles behind his hand as the kids look on unhappily at the cowering animals, clearly wondering what they're all afraid of. "You're terrible, Suoh," he says, shaking his head. Suoh attempts an innocent expression, but Munakata isn't fooled one bit.  
  
On another evening, they watch a foreign movie in an obscure theater per Munakata's request. They sit at the very back row, with Suoh blinking sleepily at the screen while Munakata eagerly watches on. When the credits roll, Munakata sneaks a glance at Suoh, and is pleasantly surprised to discover that Suoh hasn't fallen asleep. Instead he's taking a drag out of a cigarette, which Munakata's fairly sure is illegal in the theater. Luckily no one is around to scold them. No one would have the gall to tell Suoh off, anyway. One look at him would send anyone without a death wish running.  
  
Not all their excursions together are planned - Suoh seems to enjoy showing up uninvited wherever Munakata is. Munakata contemplates calling him out on his behavior, but decides otherwise: Suoh is likely doing this to get on his nerves, and pointing it out would delight him. Munakata prides himself on scheduling in advance, while Suoh just comes and goes as he pleases. Suoh has even followed Munakata to the supermarket, dumping far too much hair gel in the cart. Munakata tsks at that and Suoh just laughs. "You're starting to sound like Fushimi," he says, and Munakata promptly removes everything Suoh put in his cart in a huff. Suoh's sniggers follows him all the way to the cashier.  
  
Suoh's favorite activity, besides getting into staring contests with animals and annoying Munakata, is sleeping. One of his favorite locations to do so just so happens to be Munakata's own desk chair - he's lost count of how many times he's entered his office to find Suoh snoozing at his desk, his puzzle pieces strewn all over the floor. "You need to stop doing this," Munakata informs him after pouring all the vase water at Suoh's face. "You have a bed, Suoh, somewhere far away from here. Why can't you sleep there?" Suoh just blinks at him in reply.  
  
It's like dealing an overgrown cat. Munakata wonders if he should call up Kusanagi to take back his unruly pet. With a resigned sigh, he lets Suoh drag him out again for the evening; at least this lowers the risk of his Clansmen discovering the Red King sleeping in their captain's office. He has no idea how to answer the inevitable questions that would bring.  
  
They never go out drinking; or at least Suoh never brings him to a bar. Munakata has had his fair share of running into Suoh at bars a few months ago, but he hasn't gone to one alone since Suoh started breaking into his office. They spend their evenings smoking on park benches instead. Munakata watches the flickering lights on Suoh's face as the cars pass by, and regrets not sleeping with Suoh that night of their first date.  
  
It's not the first time he's entertained thoughts like this. They've settled into something odd like friendship, and Munakata feels vaguely disappointed about it. Suoh hasn't said a word, and Munakata would sooner kill himself than admit something so vulnerable to Suoh. If Suoh is content with what they have now, Munakata should be, too.  
  
And yet he's still sighing over it come Monday afternoon. He's acting like a lovestruck fool; Munakata often catches himself smiling foolishly at the sunflowers in his desk. He almost wishes the flowers would wilt; after all, he has it on good authority that sunflowers are not supposed to stay fresh for this long, and yet they endure. He has a sneaking suspicion Awashima has been diligently taking care of them whenever he's not in. In fact, everybody in the office has taken an interest in the flowers, complimenting on them whenever they're in his room.  
  
The only one who doesn't seem to appreciate them is Fushimi. Despite his surly behavior, he's been steadily rising ranks in the past month; Munakata's strangely proud of him. Fushimi is a diligent worker, which Munakata hasn't expected at all. He'll have to give Suoh a backhanded compliment about Fushimi one of these days.  
  
There's a knock on his door, and Fushimi comes in with the usual weekly report. He marches in without so much of a greeting; politeness has never been of his shining qualities. Fushimi stops for a split second to give the vase on his desk his usual side-eye; the sunflowers seem to droop under his intense gaze.  
  
"Yes, Fushimi-san?" Munakata prompts, and Fushimi looks away from the flowers. He clicks his tongue and hands in his report.  
  
"There's nothing out of the ordinary this week," he says, sounding bored. Munakata supposes he understands - SCEPTER4 must seem mild compared to HOMRA. HOMRA is used to creating the trouble, while SCEPTER4 is only called in to thwart it. When nothing is going on, it’s a boring time at the workplace. His other Clansmen welcome the relaxation, but Fushimi is always on edge. Sometimes Munakata worries that he wants to pick a fight, but then again Fushimi also hates being on the field. Perhaps it's just hard for Fushimi to adjust to the new environment. "Ah, you might want to check out the East side of the city though."  
  
Munakata blinks. "Why? Is there some strange activity happening there?"  
  
Fushimi shakes his head. "They've finished building the new skating rink," he explains.  
  
Why Fushimi would assume that news would be of interest to him is entirely lost on Munakata. "So?" he prompts.  
  
His subordinate sighs heavily, as if Munakata's being difficult on purpose. "So, you can go there. Everybody keeps saying it's great for lovers." He glares at the sunflowers again. Munakata tilts his head to the side, uncomprehending.  
  
"I'm only saying it because everyone in the office is suggesting it," Fushimi adds flatly. "Personally it's a little cliché, but then again you must have done everything in the city already."  
  
Now Munakata is really confused. "Excuse me?"  
  
Fushimi clicks his tongue, clearly fed up. "You and Mikoto-san - Suoh," he corrects hastily. "It's just a suggestion."  
  
Munakata recovers long enough to say, "For what?"  
  
"For your date options?" Fushimi sighs. "You know what; just ignore me, Captain. It's not like I want to get involved in your affairs."  
  
"We're not - " Munakata clears his throat, in futile attempt to regain his composure. His whole brain is failing him. "We're not dating."  
  
Fushimi stares at him. Munakata stares back. "If you were trying to keep it a secret, you're not doing a very good job," Fushimi says, finally. "We have security cameras all over the city. You're not fooling anyone, Captain."  
  
Munakata leans against his chair for support. "Thank you, Fushimi-san. You can go now," he says faintly, and Fushimi gives him one last exasperated look before leaving the office.  
  
Munakata stares at the puzzle on his desk, unseeing. What the hell is that about? People think he and Suoh are _dating_?  
  
He calls Awashima up to his office.  
  
"Yes, sir?" she asks, as she pokes her head in. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Awashima-kun." Munakata gestures for her to come in. She does so, cautiously. "I have a question to ask."  
  
She nods, still tense. Munakata opens his mouth, and then closes it again. He looks down at his desk, and then up at Awashima, who's watching him with a puzzled air. "Do you think I'm dating Suoh Mikoto?" he asks abruptly.  
  
His question is clearly so unexpected that Awashima replies without thinking. "Yes, sir!" Then her eyes widen in embarrassment. "I mean. It's quite obvious, even though neither of you have made any formal announcement-"  
  
"Who else in the office has been harboring the notion that Suoh and I are dating?"  
  
Awashima looks thoughtful. "Well...everyone, sir."  
  
"Everyone?" Munakata's voice nearly cracks in panic.  
  
"Everyone," Awashima confirms. "Though it was just a rumor early on, what with the flowers," a meaningful glance at the vase on his desk; Munakata has to swallow the urge to accidentally swat his hand and break it, "until Akiyama-kun saw the two of you at supermarket last week. And Hidaka-kun recalls seeing the two of you on a lunch date when he was patrolling the city district two weeks ago. I've also asked Kusanagi; while he gave me no straight answer, I can come to my own conclusions." She raises her eyebrow. "Anything else, sir?"  
  
Nothing registers in Munakata's mind after hearing the word _lunch date_. "That would be all. Thank you for your time, Awashima-kun." Munakata manages to smile through his teeth before dismissing Awashima. His lieutenant gives him one last nonplussed glance before leaving his office. Munakata counts to a hundred after she shuts the door.  
  
Then he stands up, takes his coat and exits the building via his own private service elevator. Once he reaches the ground floor, he sprints to the park. It's only when he comes upon the sight of Suoh casually napping under the tree shade that he stops in his tracks, horrified at the realization that he had known exactly where Suoh would be during this time of the afternoon.  
  
Suoh must have sensed him, because he slowly sits up, staring at Munakata. "You don't get out until six on Mondays," he says. Munakata stares back. Suddenly he feels like throwing up.  
  
Instead of vomit, though, words tumble out of his mouth. "Suoh Mikoto, we’re not dating!" he blurts out.  
  
Suoh gives him a bewildered look. "We’re not?"  
  
"You - what - we're not!" Munakata reiterates, his face red from having run all the way here. "I don't even know what gave you the idea!"  
  
Suoh pushes himself off the ground, and holds up his hand. "We meet up at various points of interest in the city, we occasionally share food, I sleep on your lap-"  
  
"That was one time!" Munakata protests, and it had really been just one time, and Munakata had been too busy solving his Sudoku book to push Suoh away. "And you - we - you haven't said _anything_ , you haven't even asked!"  
  
"I asked you out on a date," Suoh says, raising an eyebrow. "About a month ago, if I recall correctly."  
  
"That was -" Munakata can hear the hysteria in his voice, "- practically coercion, you showed up at my office with sunflowers, you and your sunflowers, Suoh, the entire office thinks we're dating, I don't even like your hair, you sleep all the time and you mess up my puzzles and you never have the decency to schedule, you - _mmph_." Munakata finds that Suoh's tongue in his mouth is actually not that bad of a thing, really, even though Suoh shouldn't have interrupted him while he's still speaking.  
  
"That isn't fair," Munakata says afterwards, glaring at Suoh, who has the most self-satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
Suoh shrugs, his arm still around Munakata's waist. "You wouldn't shut up."  
  
"Well, you're not allowed to do that anymore!" Munakata presses his index finger on Suoh's lips. "I mean it," he says, narrowing his eyes at Suoh. "If you're going to do something, Suoh Mikoto, ask me first."  
  
Suoh sighs and pulls Munakata's hand away from his face. "Fine," he says, cradling Munakata's face with his other hand. "Do you want to go ice skating with me tomorrow?"  
  
Munakata doesn't say yes.  
  
They end up going to the skating rink anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand it's done! I hope you all enjoy this, since most of Project K is suffering. I actually got the creative energy to finish writing this after reading [possessed by the light](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8869287/1/possessed-by-light), which is a heartbreaking post-canon fic which I loved to pieces and cried over. ;w; READ IT AND WEEP WITH ME.
> 
> Also, as I haven't read the novels I'm not sure how canon accurate my character portrayals are, so just imagine this happens in the weird K radio drama universe, where they are allowed to be slightly happy.


End file.
